Dreaming of You
by ThatWriterPerson
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have twins. A boy and girl. The girl has dreams about a certain Volturi member's childhood all her life. What happens when those dreams meaning something for her future? AlecXoc. All canons are the same. Review maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a rewrite from Nessie's POV. It's still the same story line. Except more of an explanation of what will happen. If you all ready read the first chapter that I had posted originally you do not need, you can if you want, but it's not necessary to read this one. I will do a short summery of the differences in the next chapter. :) Enjoy**

* * *

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children.**

* * *

**Nessie POV:**

"Ready for this?" My loving husband questioned concernedly as we were seated on the couch waiting for my kids to come home. His thumb rubbing my hand in soothing circles even though he was as anxious as I was to see them again.

I had been a month since the birth of the twins, my babies, and the Volturi still do not know about them. After the first week of my new 'parenting' Alice had the vision of the witch twins coming to check up on how I was doing. Not wanting a repeat of what happened occurred when they found out about me we drove our two precious angels up so they can stay with the Denali coven. The moment we knew it was safe my father contacted our second family that lived in Canada telling them to bring home the little ones.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I gulped. I ran my hand through my hair, a habit in which I got from my father when I was nervous. Jacob grabbed both of my hands and bent on his knees in front of me. Staring into each other's eyes as reassurance. His brown eyes glittered with love. Something that was very common in my household. A cough was heard across the room. Emmett. My loving gaze turned into a spiteful glare at the gigantic teddy bear across the room.

"You are aware Renesmee they may not look like the same kids you dropped off? You grew very quickly and even if they are one third human, and werewolf they are also part vampire." The doctor in the corner of the room brought up. His notebook in his hand working out the probability of their appearance of age from the old data he had from me.

I already knew that. I understood when I had them that they would not grow the same as a normal human baby. Not being able to be apart of their lives for the last three weeks to at least see the fast forward of their ages but now I get the flash foreword instead. "As long as they still call me mommy. I don't care what age they look like."

"Well they might not. They've been seeing Tanya's face for the last three weeks. What if she's now Momma Tanya?" Emmett joked. Although he was joking he was right. What if they already think Tanya was their mother and not me? Three weeks and they probably look around 2 months.

"Emmett!" Alice scolded before she got up and took Jacob's place in front of me. "Listen they will remember you. It was only three weeks. For every boo-boo, mistake, and nightmare they have when they get older they'll come to you not Tanya. Three weeks are not going to change that." She was right too. No matter what I was going to be there for them. I was going to kiss the 'boo-boos', help work through their mistakes, and calm them down after every nightmare they have.

"They're here." My father said getting up and running to the door to greet and open it for my babies. I was ready for this. I could do this. I will be one of the best mother's the vampire world has ever seen.

"Nessie." Tanya addressed as she approached with my son on her arm.

My breath was gone. He looked like a two month old. I tried to stay calm, but I could help it. My arms instantly went around my baby.

"Amaury." I whispered. My hands cradled my baby boy tears dripping onto his blue onesie that had streamed down my face.

Kate walked in with Rayne curled up in her arms. Garrett, her mate, present right next to her. I wanted to hold both twins, but I sadly couldn't. I looked towards my werewolf husband to see himself wiping his eyes. Nudging my head in their direction in encouragement for him to hold our child.

"Nessie." She greeted as well before carefully handing over Rayne to Jacob. His face lit up and his arms immediately learning the right way to cradle her. "They are both a little tired. The whole ride here they were pulling Garrett's hair." Kate playfully ruffled Garrett's hair. He grabbed her hand and laughed.

"Yep those are little monsters you have there." Garrett joked. I kissed Amaury's head. They were back and safe from the Volturi.

"Why don't we get them checked out in my office and then put them to bed?" Carlisle suggested his eyes already analyzing my kids to probably see how long they will stay kids. He walked behind the coach up the steps to his office. My poor baby, Amaury let out a little yawn and nuzzled into my chest in attempt to get sleep. Carlisle was right. As much as I wanted to spend time with them they needed sleep. My message sent to Jake when I touched his arm telling him to go first. He put Rayne in my left arm and took Amaury out of my right. My little girl. Her brown eyes looked into mine. My lips touched her forehead. "I love you Rae"

Cradling her I walked up the steps to get her checked out.

"What's going on?" I placed Rae into one of the makeshift baby changing tables Emmett had set up. We couldn't necessarily buy a baby-changing table with out the suspicion of the Volturi. They had confused looks on their faces. Carlisle was taking notes in their files and Jacob was looking at both of them in wonder.

"Since both of them are one-third human, one-third vampire, and one-third werewolf one of them will have their vampire gene take over and the other one will have the werewolf gene take over." Carlisle explained to me. I thought the boy were usually the one with the werewolf gene. Wouldn't that mean Amaury would be the werewolf and Rayne would be the vampire?

"No" My father said from behind me. Really you have to startle me? "It's apart of the job description as a father. Soon Jacob will know that. The thing is with you theory it's been proved wrong before. Leah." Daddy dearest pointed out.

I picked up Rayne in my right arm. "Leah isn't not remotely a vampire." I replied before heading to the new bedroom set up in my father's old one.

What I failed to notice was my daughter staring at the picture behind Carlisle's desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Been awhile guys, but heres the second chapter. I want to thank the two reviewers first. Thank you so much Sunshine4ever and HermioneandMarcus it brought a smile to my face when I saw reviews. Also thank you to everyone who followed and favorited my story. I did rewrite the first chapter so it's Nessie's pov, but it's not a necessary read. NOTE if want to read the first chapter again don't read the next few sentences. This is what I added. It's basically a week after the kids are born the witch twins come to stay (I didn't get to into that) but the kids went to stay with the Denali Coven. The first chapter is basically when they come back and Nessie worries that they won't remember her and is basically just anxious. I revealed that one of them will have the vampire gene take over and the other one will have the werewolf gene take over. Last you have Rayne looking at the picture.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children.**

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

_**2 years later**_

"Check mate." Laughing I took Emmett's king. The white marble piece squeezed in my fist. Emmett jumped on the table from the couch and hovered over the board. His hand gripped the edge of the coffee table. The arrogant smirk that forever plastered to his face was more evident than ever. I placed my hand on his foot. 'You lose. Get over it.'

"Nessie. Cheaters never prosper. Hand it over." He thought I cheated I could laugh at the thought. I won fair and square. '_Not going to happen' _White marble pieces crushed into dust in my hand. I blew it in Emmett's face before we heard moaning and sounds of pain. Rayne. Three nights in a row she has been having nightmares. I feel useless as a mother because I couldn't stop them. They all seem to be continuations of each other. It all started off with a boy being born. The surprising part is when she murmured his name in her sleep. Alec, the better half of the witch twins but still a witch. At first we thought it may be an effect of having to be in Carlisle's office daily considering her bodily aging has quickened so his face was always in front of her, but when we took it down she started having the nightmares scattered. They just keep getting worse now.

"Jacob!" I yelled before racing up the stairs with him in pursuit. My hands turning a paler white as they grab hold of the railing hoisting myself up quicker. When we got to her room we saw her tossing and turning. Her sheets were in complete disarray. Rayne. I tried nudged her. There was no use.

"Another nightmare?" Jacob asked. I nodded. Falling down to my but in front of the dresser by her bed. Tears already beginning in the tear ducts. Jacob sat down next to me. "We knew we wouldn't be able to wake her. You trying makes you a good mother." I chuckled as he turned my head and stroked away the tears.

"It's creepy how you read my mind sometimes. You're like my father." I replied, my head resting against a draw to the dresser. He chuckled and gently caressed my waist. It was funny he thought he was sneaky guiding me closer to him, like I didn't know.

"Please don't compare me to your father. That's a little creepy." Using my own words against me he made his point. I watched my daughter struggle helplessly through her nightmares hoping she would just wake up.

"Why isn't this happening to Amaury?" I asked. He was in that office the same amount of time as Rae. Yet he sleeps like a … dog through out the night.

"I don't know Nessie, but I'm gonna go check on him." Jake said leaving me with my thought and a restless little girl.

"Don't hurt him." She yelled in her kid voice. This was the addition on to last night's dream. "Ahhh." She yelled as her legs swung back and forth. Constantly flipping over and never still. There was nothing I could do but wait.

My father knocked on the door with my mother right by his side.

"How is it?" I asked. A cry for help very much could be heard in my voice. What is going on in her dream?

"It's getting worse. With Alec's life it's bound to have gotten worse as he aged." He stopped for a moment looking at mom. These nightmares were only going to get worse. I could barely handle the mental break down I got from the current ones. "You're going to need this." He threw a bonded notebook on the floor in front of me with an attachable pen. "I wrote down as much as I could manage about her dreams. I think we should to keep track." I agree. With the rate were going I should ask Alec at what age he got turned. "You will do no such thing."

"Stop reading my mind dad." I replied frustrated. My hands on my forehead while the notebook on my lap.

"You're going to endanger her more than help her." He reasoned. My mother's hand on his chest to calm him down before he continued. "If they find out that she's been having dreams about Alec. They are going to believe it's her power to look into people pasts. Which we are not even sure of. They will use that to their advantage."

"He's right Nessie. They're gonna want to use it to see if people really broke the vampire laws or not." My mother helped. I could see where they were coming from, but I need to know when it ends. When the nightmares will go away and my little girl could not be afraid to head to bed and sleep. "She's stirring. Were going to leave you alone." With that she guided my father out of the room leaving me with my daughter.

Finding the courage I picked myself up and sat on the edge of her bed. Not forgetting to place the notebook on her dresser. Her eyelashes fluttered revealing her beautiful brown eyes that were inherited. Tears in the corner of her eyes already peaking through. Already I could tell she was going to be a kind person who would be able to sympathize with people.

"Mommy." She shouted after she rubbed her eyes. Her arms immediately went around my neck. Her speech was more advanced than her body at this point. "They hit him mommy. A bunch of boys gathered around him and hit him." Her tears pouring down her face. "I tried to stop them mommy. I really did." I picked her up into my arms and hugged her. "Ouch." She complained her tiny little arms around her stomach. I carefully pulled up her shirt.

"Oh my Gosh." I murmured my hand over my mouth in order to keep from wailing. "Carlisle!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He rushed into the room along with the rest of my family.

"Oh my. It seems it's getting worse." Were the words to be exact that left Carlisle's mouth. There on my baby's stomach were gigantic black and blue bruise marks that could have only been caused by the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised didn't I? Lol. Thank you again for all the reviews, favs, follows, and views in general. Well to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children.**

* * *

**Nessie's POV:**

How is this possible? My fingers ran a path through my bronze knotty hair as I just sat there waiting for my daughter's results. So many questions ran through my head as fast as lightning. Why Alec out of all the people? Why was she being hurt by the dreams? How much longer would this continue? How bad was this going to get? How was I going to stop it? So many questions and definite answers but what we have was just the silence and wondering. I want to cry, no need to cry but I have to be strong for her. While she's hurt I'm going to have to be her rock.

"You're not alone you know." My father piped up across the room from the red polished tall bar chair. His hair was just as messy as mine. My mother to his right leaning into him, head on shoulder, and her brown hair flowing on to his chest as she just took everything in. "We will all be there for her."

"Yea, no Volturi creeps will take us down Nessie. They will not succeed in attacking my niece through her dreams." Emmett put in. Attacking through dreams? Is that even possible?

"No Emmett just wants to fight." My father stated. I looked at Emmett and it was true he was tense after this mornings events. I've never seen him so stressed and helpless. Then again all of us were helpless with Rayne's dreams.

"If the Volturi were trying to torture us by using Rayne I would have seen their decision to do so." Alice hand was secured in Jasper's. It seems like all morning she was trying to force visions, but none had come. Her hand grabbed tighter at a pillow to her right as she just stared forward into nothing.

"What if it was a snap decision? It's happened before where they just decided something so you couldn't see it." Jacob walked into the room holding Amaury. He had a point that could have been what was going on, but something inside me said they weren't behind this.

"I'm pretty sure Alec wouldn't approve of Aro using his past and we all know that if it was Alec against Aro alone Alec would win." Alice retorted obviously frustrated that her gift was failing her.

"Oh no." My mother's head was up and alert. Eyebrows scrunched in worry and confusion. She immediately turned to my father. "Edward why was Alec turned at seventeen?" It was as if a light bulb went off in the room, but this is the kind of room you needed to be dark so you could hide from the truth.

"He was burned."

The whole room was surrounded by an unstoppable silence. "We have to turn her into a vampire." Emmett stated. That couldn't be the only option. I mean maybe a dream catcher would work. I looked to Jacob to see what he thought. His chocolate brown eyes stared down at our son. My hand went for his only to find that his body was practically shaking. His leg constantly bouncing up and down at a fast pace.

"Give me him and go. You need a run." I held my arms open for Amaury. The corner of Jacob's lips twitched up for a sec and after a brief kiss he was off. "Hey sweetie." The lipstick less lips of mine went in for Amaury's forehead.

"Emmett that's creating an immortal child." Rosalie said next to him. Her hair still looked perfect but her eyes were in the transition from a light caramel to black. Her shirt and pants clearly didn't even work, but she didn't seem to care.

"Guys what about when he got changed? Will she feel that too? Will she become a full vampire?" I questioned. Amaury looked at me with a confused look.

"Vampire, mommy?" I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Can you put down mommy?" I placed Amaury on the ground and watched as he walked to his Uncle Emmett a little wobbly.

"We shouldn't have to worry about this now he looked around three in the dream." My father said getting up and going into the kitchen. I could hear rummaging through cabinets and draws in the kitchen.

"Why was a three year old getting beat up?" My mother question getting up out of her seat and joining me on one of the two couches. Why was a three year old getting beat up? It's not like you can have an evil three year old.

"It's time period Bella. We don't know what exactly was customary in 800 A.C" Alice explained. Eight hundred A.C that would make him…

"Over a thousand years old." My father reentered the room and handed a bottle of milk to Amaury. In his other hand held another bottle with a pale pink cap. The silence overcame the whole room again. The heat beats of my son, my daughter who was still be checked out, and mine were the only things to be heard.

"I don't want her to ever know who he is." The silence shattered like rock hitting a glass window and I continued. My hands playing with the hem of my blue dress. I looked my father in the eyes and then scanned the room waiting for the request to sink in. "She was trying to protect him, but she couldn't help. If she knew who he was and that he was alive when she's older she'll want to go meet him." Each and every person either understood or agreed on the subject.

A few minutes later Carlisle came down with the news. "Two broken ribs, but i'm suspecting the worst is yet to come." He took of his doctor's coat and put it in the closet with the rest of the jackets. "She's awake but I think it's just because she's afraid to go to sleep."  
"Can I go see her? I asked standing up out of my seat. Carlisle's nodded. Hey dad I know you're listening to me. Watch Amaury.  
"Hey babygirl." I whispered to her. I got down to crib level. "If only you knew the trouble you're going to put us through, but don't worry you're worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no write. Sorry that was terrible. No excuses, i'm just going to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter and hope to be forgiven. Especially since you get to see one of Rayne's dreams. :) Also I want to apologize for my attempt at using British slang. I'm American so the slang will probably fail, but it makes sense I think. One more thing if anybody is still going to read this story i'm going to be leaving some clues through out the chapter, make of them what you want. You don't have to find them, but it will give away somethings for the ending I have planned (that's not for a while though).**

**Renesmee POV:**

**4 years old (the kids not her :)**

My chocolate brown eyes constantly flickered down to my diamond Rolex incrusted watch as my father and I waited for the excruciating silence to be over with. The words were unspoken in the air as the ticking of the watch took over the cricking of the crickets outside. It was two years after the first of Rayne's dreams and everyday the dreams always brought out another surprise. The only thing the dreams had in common was the time it happened. 12:05 AM. Always that time not even a slight before and not even a little after.

The whole family took turns listening to Rayne's dreams and writing them down in the notebook like we have been for the past 2 years. Although my father was always the best at it because of his ability to read minds. After three weeks of evaluating Rayne's dreams and recording them in the notebook Jacob needed a break. So I sent him and our son the reservation. Jake could spend so much need time with his father. Not to mention him and his son could have their bonding time. I could picture him on the beautiful beach that the people who live on the reservation adore teaching our son how to play football or fake racing him (because our son just HAS to win).

Rosalie and Emmett went on a honeymoon on what might be their one-thousandth time. Somewhere, I think, in Canada staying in an oak wooden cabin north of the Denali's. I rather have them there though instead of having Emmett here filling my young little girl's head with the wrong images for a four-year-old. Honestly, I give the cabin around three days before it is destroyed because Emmett has to be more hormonal then a teenage boy and girl put together. From there they will probably move to the family's house in Maine and destroy that one in a week.

Alice and Jasper went to seek peace in order to clear the pathway to her visions. At least that was her reasoning when she had Jasper carry down twelve suitcases to the car. She still couldn't see Rayne's future and it was driving her crazy. All the emotions that Jasper was experiencing because of her frustration was slowly driving him mad as a hatter. They left around a week ago and so far there has not been any contact other than a letter that remains unopened.

My father insisted that Carlisle took at least a month off to spend time with Esme on her island. With a hug and kiss to my cheek and a promise to call everyday Esme left this morning with a smile on her face. After a promise that Carlisle made me say 'If anything goes wrong and Rayne gets injured contact me right away' he left. Probably on the boat heading over to the island right about now.

Not much to say about my mother considering she's just hunting and will be back before eight this morning.

_11:55 P.M _my watch read as a glanced back to it. This time my father and I thought we would do this a little differently. Maybe just to through off the pattern a bit. He was going to tell me every detail of the dream as soon as the screaming or moaning started and I would write it all down. That way by the time the screaming is down I could just comfort Rayne and not have to worry about the story aspect of it. I ran my fingers through my brown hair. **(note: like the movie)** How did it get to this point where it was an everyday routine to write down my daughter's dreams?

My eyes drifted up to meet my father's amber ones. "Are you worried?" He inquired. I simply nodded knowing whatever answer I were to give wouldn't suffice. It was times like these I wish I was the mind reader. He gave a short chuckle at my thoughts before speaking up once again. "I'm worried. You grew up so fast. You never had an actual chance at a childhood because of the vampire gene in you and now because of the vampire gene your kid..." He gulped at the air and swallowed nothing. His eyes looked down. Was he afraid to look me in the eyes after saying that? "My granddaughter can't have a normal childhood because of the gene that I passed down."

My hands found their way to the black metal pen in my hand. The silver cap that was lined with more of the black metal was still on it just waiting to be pulled off and used. "It's not your fault. I hope you know that." I replied. The pen cap was being fiddled with in my hands. Constantly coming off and then being put back on. I swear although he was the one with the mind reading gift I could hear his rebuttal come together in his brain. Not soon later will his jaw start working and his tongue and lips forming words. Too him it must make sense, but whatever goes on in his head always completely baffles me. He always needs to take the blame because it could never be fate. "Don't you answer back. Stop taking the blame for something that you certainly didn't cause. Maybe its her fate and much as we don't like it we have to deal with it. Maybe she's having these dreams for a reason. Maybe just maybe it will end soon. Who knows?" I put down the notebook and pen on the black wooden coffee table in front of me. My legs stretched out amoughst the couch and if I might say it felt good to feel the red velvet fabric against my bare legs, well up to my shorts. Elbow rested against the back of the couch while the rest of my body just gave into the comfy seat. I could just fall asleep there.

* * *

"Nessie!" My father gave me a gentle shove before he darted up the stairs. Glancing down, I looked at my watch again. _12:10 A.M. _Wait there was no screaming or moaning. Impossible. The steps flew past me after I grabbed the notebook and pen. The palms of my hand glided over the whole railing. What was going on? My dad was already in Rayne's bedroom, sitting by her bed on the newly installed hardwood floor when I got to the room. His hand was in her small one. No movement was made by her. She was just there not moving but breathing. The pink sheets were still intact and on her body. "Give me the pen and notebook. This will go quicker if I write the dream." She was having a dream? You couldn't even tell if you had witnessed in horror as the rest of us had too her previous dream experiences. I threw the pen on the floor along with the notebook and sat on the edge of her bed as I always did when we were getting the dream from her. My hand grasped hers as lightly as possible. I could hear the ball of the pen start moving as soon as my father started writing.

* * *

_Rayne's Dream_

**(AN:3rd Person;According to the Wikia for him,he was born in England and lived there until of course bitten )**

_Hollow blue eyes looked into the reflective glass only to see a four year old boy with bruise covering his arms from the night before. He knew that he was the four year old boy, but he felt older. In a way wiser because at the age of four he had already been through as much physical abuse as the dummy the boys used for jousting. His learning process already done for the day he had nothing to do but stare at the reflection looking back at him. The boy in the red tunic mocked him. Always showing that he was young and yet he never fit in with the other boys. His mother said he was just wiser than the other little lads, but he didn't think so._

_ "Alexander!" His mum yelled for him from the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen to find his mum taking out the pots to cook with on top of the fire. Her dark brown hair up in a neat bun while her sky blue apron chinced and tied right around her posterior. Her kind blue eyes sparkled like her son's once did, but as soon as her husband will come home that sparkle would be gone._

_"Yes, Mum?" He replied courteously. His brown hair was getting a long and since he was just so young he would eventually need a hair cut. He took after his mother in the looks department though, while Jane on the other hand had taken after the imprudent**(without much thought)** and gormless**(stupid) **twit**(idiot)**._

_"Go find your sister. I need her help to prepare dinner." Mrs. Edmund beckoned before turning to stir the cauldron once again. Alec or Alexander at the time waited a couple of seconds before walking out the front door to the village. The baker was handing out bread for twenty pence from the window of his shop. The black smith's hammer clanging could be heard from the opposite side of the village. The adults were working like they always do. The kids however seemed to be missing. The playful laughter and the foot steps of the children playing not there. Alec walked down the dirt pattered street looking for Jane._

_His eyes wandered the streets while his feet moved slowly down the street. He was thorough as he looked behind houses and walked into the market area thinking maybe she went to go buy groceries for the old lady next door. All the street vendors were out and about haggling prices trying to get a more pence. They buyers of course wanting a lower price than they were achieving. _

_"All I need is fifty pence. How is that unreasonable if i'm offering a good amount of pence and for the good amount of logs I am offering to you it seems reasonable?" Brooks, a middle age wood cutter, shouted at one of the street vendors. The man had the wrinkles outlining his grey eyes. The grey hairs on his head as silver as the swords after the blacksmith cleaned them. A brown tunic over brown trousers had ironically matching the wood he cut. In his black leather skin belt there was an ax that gleamed in the right light._

_Alexander walked over to help the elderly man who was like a father to him. His ocean blue eyes locked with the vendor, they showed his innocence in a way nothing else could. "Mr. would you happen to have firewood I heard there was a storm coming tonight?" Tiny hands grasped the edge of the vendors table. The vendor's eyes widened while Brooke's eyes looked down at Alexander with admiration._

_"Forty-five pence sir and no more than that." The vendor complied his hands already reaching under the table for the bag of coins he had. Brooke's put his right hand on Alexander's shoulder in appreciation of the kind gesture and his left open for the money. A smirk evident on Brooke's face like the residue of day old soup in a pot. Leaving the wood behind for the vendor to handle he lead Alexander over to the Billington Wall. _

_The wall wasn't anything special but a stone wall that Hans usually post laws on. "Thank you Alec. How could I ever repay you?" Alec looked up at his elder. He appreciated Brooke's because of the fact Brooke's never bent down to talk to him. Brooke's talked to him like an equal. _

_"Would you happen to know where Jane is? It's almost supper." Alec inquired. His bright blue eyes shift down the end of the market way. _

_"Actually, yes I have. She was playing tag with the Hans boys and ran that way." Brooke's stated while pointing down in between the Jules and Brys cottages. His hands fingered the pouch of coins he had just received in a calm state. Alexander on the other hand was panicking. The Hans boys were troublemakers and Jane absolutely detested them. They were probably terrorizing her. When coming to this realization he was about to leave when... "Before you leave take this." Brooke's said, handing him seven pence. Alexander's smile widen a bit at the mans gesture before he waved and took off. _

* * *

_"Jane!" Alexander yelled when he saw Jane up in a tree tears streaming down her face. The Hans boys underneath the tree by the creek looking up and yelling nasty words at her. Anger welled up in Alexander. Stomping over to give the boys a nice talking too. "Leave her alone you insolent twits." Davis Hans the eldest pushed Alexander. Although Alexander wasn't much of a fighter he pushed back to defend his sister. Before Davis could throw the first punch John Hans pushed his brother and Alexander apart. The glare of Alexander slowly numbed at Davis' senses. _

_"We didn't do nothing. We just want our mother's bracelet back." John explained. For once a look of innocence appearing on his face._

_Alexander looked up on to come to realize Jane was holding a charm that belonged to Goody Hans. "Jane come down here this instant." Climbing down against her will she stood behind Alexander. "What were you thinking?" Silence foreshadowed no answer from his sibling. "I apologize. Here is seven pence. I'm sorry for the trouble my sister has caused you." He placed his new found money in John's hand before grabbing his sister and walking away. From ten yards away Alexander could here John saying "Davis. Answer me Davis" but thought nothing of it._


	5. Chapter 5

**To the people who review thank you.**

**Twigirl1999: lol :) **

**Andrea71: Thank you so much!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for sticking around from the beginning :)**

**EGilly: They will met eventually I promise you that. We still got a couple chapters to go. I'm going by every two years(possibly more depends how much info I want to put in) and stopping at 16 and that's where the story will start to shift. I will end up going to Rayne's POV instead of Renesmee's. There is still a lot that you have to know about the characters. :)**

**Anna: Thank you!**

**MoonlightDiva: You don't know how happy that makes me lol. Not sure if your question is rhetorical, but honestly music and my imagination. Music made me think of an ending first (weird but works for me) and then I filled in the rest with plot twists (one will be coming up with in the next three chapters ;) ), background info, and juicy moments. **

**SPOILER ALERT: Attendite ad personalitatem Alec scriptor a Rayne scriptor somnia. (For those who want to know a little on where the stories going translate the sentence on Google Translate from Latin. I didn't want to give away the hints i'm dropping entirely.) BTW got the translating idea from another fanfic.**

**Also good news I set up the next two chapters so all I have to do is write! Chapter 6 will also be a double chapter I decided.**

**So I figured to give everyone a little break from Rayne and her dreams so... here the Volturi. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children. **

* * *

Meanwhile in Volterra (Still same time as last chapter)

"It is evident you know what you have done and all the jury in this court know it as well. Your punishment has been picked and prepared. Wouldn't you rather leave this Earth knowing you stated the truth?" Aro stood before the accused man in his tall yet knowing stature. His brothers stayed seated letting their brothers word penetrate the man's dignity. On the marble floor was the vampire who was accused of exposing the vampire race. His wrists held by Demetri and Felix so he certainly revolt against the prestigious leaders. Clothes shredded and dirt covered he sat on his knees and let the anger well up inside. With a snap of Aro's fingers the guards grasping at the guiltily accused like handcuffs pulled on the man as if he was a rope in tug of war. A cry of pain filled the room that made Caius smirk.

"Even if I were to confess anything, it surely wouldn't be to the likes of you!" The man retorted in his face before gathering up all the venomous saliva in his mouth and spitting it into Aro's smug face. In truth the man did break the law. Aro was not saying lies about the accused because he was guilty, but he rather be torn apart than admit anything to the Volturi. Who were the Volturi? Who elected them? They were not of any noble blood and to the man they were just impostors looking for power. They picked who did the crimes and punished them as they seemed fit. That was a right that was never even theirs in the first place and they had no qualms in taking it from those who truly deserved it. Aro wiped his face with a handkerchief and snapped his fingers again. This time though summoning Jane.

"Jane, I think we should show this poor man what happens when you disrespect the Volturi." Aro commands. Jane's sinister smirk edged upwards happy to comply with the command. The man fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. It was indescribable. No, it hurt like a ton of sharp pins being thrown at you amplified so it would harm a vampire. Alec just stood there and watched. A smirk appearing on his face for his pride in his sister.

"Enjoy this while it lasts because you may not have this power of the vampire world for long." A stranger said that had snuck in through the door. His black trench coat had been disregarded on the floor as he leaned one foot against the wall. His eyes and Jane's had a stare down while Aro's eyes scrutinized him along with the rest of the Volturi.

"I'm so sorry Aro. I couldn't stop him." The newest secretary, Joanna apologized. Fear of the punishment that she will receive later was show through her eyes. Aro shooed her away before approaching the man. Aro's hands drawn behind his back the gentleman he pretended to be.

"Who are you?"Aro questioned. He somehow tried to show dominance in that sentence by showing the prestige that the man knew who he was but Aro didn't know who the man was.

The man did an unnecessary snort before pushing off the wall. "You honestly don't care who I am. You want to know why I am questioning your authority." The man pointed out. He wandered around then room examining the guards and from most of which gave him nasty looks. Making his way around the room he end up in front of Alec. It was obvious the two would be butting heads in the future. The man went to dust some non existent dust of Alec's shoulder. Alec grabbed his hand mid-reach and pushed it away. Red eyes met crimson in battle.

"You're correct. So why have you found it necessary to come here and question our authority? Are you looking for a death wish?" Aro mused. The man broke the battle of the eyes with Alec to look at the so call 'ruler'. The man walked up to Aro his towering 5ft 11" figure towering over Aros 5ft 4" figure. He was not afraid of Aro and neither was the guy on the floor. Although it looked like the guy was slowly getting there.

"I came to warn you and help you. Trust me, you need me." The unnamed mysterious spoke. He shoved his hand in his pockets before looking around the room. He took in the high elegant ceilings that curved upward like the vatican in another part of Italy. He took in the arches of the window molding that so gently met up top with a design. This was it he knew it. He had to be here. "Nice place you got here."

"Why do we need you and your help?" Caius's snide mark made it across the room. Anger was high in this room.

"My wife's power was prophecies-" The man started. His voice now becoming weak at the though of her.

"Your wife can tell the future?" Aro said startled. Wasn't Alice Cullen supposed to be the only physic? His red eyes widened. It certainly wasn't in shock because he got over that in a second. His eyes widened in want. He want this unnamed mans wife on his guard like a little kid wants a toy from the toy store window.

"Past tense. She could tell the future." The man replied through gritted teeth. The put his head down for a second and looked up. "I promised her that I would get back at the people who killed her before she was ripped apart by those monsters. I fully intend on keeping that promise."

"What does that future include?" Marcus questioned in a calm voice from his golden throne.

"Being overthrown in the next few years by rebels." The man replied shortly. He regained composure and walked to the windows to look down below into what seemed to be a ball room the door that lead from this room to the walkway was right behind the thrones. The walkway surrounded three sides of the room and on the opposite side of the ground floor entrance were two stairs that climbed up curved. Perfect.

"Your wife saw this?" Aro questioned. He had to admit at first he had not been worried, but now something was gnawing at the inside of him.

"Yes, and while i'm sure you want to keep your rein of terror I want to get back at the people who killed my wife. So heres the proposition we work together. I will join the guard and help you find those of whom the prophecy concerns before it even starts." The man suggested. Eventually done surveying the rooms that will serve him good.

"Jane. I think it's time to check up on the Romans." Aro demanded. She nodded her blonde hair in a bun bouncing and walked out briskly. "Alec, it is also time to check up on the Cullens." Aro added on. Alec nodded as well before walking out of the room to book a flight to Forks. "What is your name again?" Aro asked again. He stuck his hand out, a trick to make sure the man was telling the truth.

"Troy and trust me the pleasure is all yours." Troy replied a smirk starting to form on his face. His hand never reached out for the leader's.

"Joanna!" Aro screamed so the servant that will be punished will hurray. She ran in her face flushed and clearly out of breathe. "Take our newest guard up to his room. We have a punishment to get back too."


	6. Chapter 6

This was supposed to be a bunch of little chapters, but I figured it's been a while so I'll include Alec's visit in here as well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Renesmee's POV (Same day as last chapter just later in the day)

"Mommy, look look!" Rayne pointed out enthusiastically her hand pointed at the flat screen TV that hung on the family room wall. I turned my attention away from my book up at the screen that had a cartoon giraffe that was red instead of how it was normally. I laughed half heartedly to please her although those TV shows don't amuse me as much as they amused a child. I moved her closer to me so she could lie into my side on the three seat couch, but she just pushed away and all but bounced off the walls. I certainly wasn't going to argue with this energy considering this was the most that she has ever had since the dreams had started.

My mother sat to the right of me and pulled me into her side as I just attempted to do with my daughter. Giving a little chuckle I gave in and laid my head on her shoulder. "Hi mom." I greeted her since she just came home from hunting. I snuggled into her side. The book that I had closed with my left hand filled in the crevice between the two of us. She picked it out with her eyebrows raised in curiosity. She joked around asking me if I was reading "Weathering Heights" again and to that I responded "No that's you mom."

With a smile she turned it over and read the title. "Understanding Dreams." She stopped and opened to the first page. Looking up instead of moving my head I watched her facial expression change from curious to disappointed. "Nessie. I don't think that this book will explain why Rayne has these dreams. Rayne is not a full human." The book was discarded on the side table and my mother's arm went around me comfortingly.

"I feel like a terrible mother. I don't know what going on with my own child." It was out there. I had admitted it. My mother trailed her fingers up and down my arm like she used to do when I was younger to calm me down.

"You get that from Edward." She rationalized mostly to herself. Her brown eyes met mine. "Let's face it your father is always worrying. He worried when I was dating him. He was worried when I was married to him. He worried when I pregnant with you. That's one quality I didn't want you to get from him and of course you got it. You are doing great. You work with what you have and the fact that you are trying is what makes you a great mom. Look at me I only had around five years to raise you until you were mentally an adult. I worked with it."

Just as the last word was out of my mother's mouth my father came in. He stretched out his arm to hand me a phone. Why was he acting so weird? He ran up stairs and I heard a commotion of footsteps and other movements. My eyebrows furred together in confusion. "Hello?" I asked the person over the phone.

"Nessie. We have a problem." Alice's voice rang over the phone. It was strained but hearable. What was going on?

"What's wrong? Are you and Jasper okay?" I sweated. I was insanely worried.

"Were fine but he's coming." She responded her voice breaking before the he.

"Who's coming?" I investigated more calmly now knowing that they weren't in danger.

"Alec. The Volturi are sending him to check on us." I dropped the phone in shock.

* * *

My father dropping a diaper bag down the steps before jumping down himself woke me out of that state. He informed my mother what was going on while my hands shot out for the fallen phone shakily.

"Nessie, listen to me Jasper and I are coming home immediately. I already called the rest of the family and told them that we have an emergency."

My father grabbed the phone out of my hand and started shooting commands at Alice for her to follow. "Call the Denali's. Tell them I am dropping Rayne off up there right now…"

"What about Amaury?" I cut in. My son will not stay here with the monster.

"He's going to have to Nessie. It will already look suspious if we have one empty room because of Rayne. If we have two then we will be accused of something." My father reasoned with me.

"So what were going to clean out Rayne's room?" My mother jumped in.

"Yes." My father said before unlocking the door for Jacob. Damn those hearing capabilities. Jacob walked in with Amaury in his arms.

"What's the problem? I got a call from Alice and it sounded…" I grabbed Amaury out of his arms and answered his question.

"Alec's coming." His eyes widened in surprise. "Start bringing Rayne's furniture into the cottage." I demanded. He nodded and ran up the stairs. My mother held out her arms for Amaury in which I gave him to her. I had to have a few words with my daughter who could sense the stress and the state of crisis. She stood in the corner with her thumb in her mouth. Eye's wide and innocent with the sense of confusion that only a child would have.

"Mommy." Her voice whispered.

"Rayne listen to me okay? You're going to stay with Aunt Tanya okay? Everything's okay; Grandpa is going to drive you up there and you're going to spend sometime with her. She misses you." The "everything's going to be okay" was the biggest lie I have ever told to her. I didn't know how long Alec was planning on staying this time around or why either. My last check up was a week after they were born. He should not be coming back. There was a certain gleam in her eyes that told me she didn't believe me though.

"Mommy who's Alec?" She asked.

"A boy that used to come check up on me when I was younger. He's mean and I don't want you to meet him because he'll make you cry." I replied. All of that would probably be true if she was to stay, but I was not going to let that happen.

"Mommy everything is going to be okay." My daughter comforted. I welcomed that comfort with a smile and a kiss on the cheek for her.

* * *

My daughter left yesterday. I had been a stressful forty-eight hours since we found out. Amaury was in my lap playing with blue toy car, which Jacob bought for him. His lips pursed as he mad faux sounds that a car would make. I let out a little laugh that was only audible by Amaury who had a big smile on his face. My lips touched his chubby little cheek. Jacob sat down next to me and draped his arm protectively over my shoulder. "He's going to be just like you. You know that right? He's already taken an interest in cars." I said looking up at my husband through my eyelashes. Jacob gave me a crooked smile and leaned in to give me a light kiss.

"Ewww." Amaury remarked covering his eyes with his tiny hands.

"Ewww." Emmett added from across the room. Jacob sighed at Emmett's foolishness and put his head back on the couch.

"I think it's cute." Alice commented which was returned with a smile from me. She always had my back when I needed her.

"I don't." My father uttered under his breath. My eyes rolled at his comment.

"Edward." My mother scoffed. She slapped his shoulder lightly to let him know his comment was unappreciated.

Carlisle came down the stairs to join the family and to give us the instructions and rules for when the witch twin is here. He stood in the center of the room so all of us could have a clear view of him. "Okay. Everyone has to act normal when Alec is staying with us. Go about your daily schedule like nothing has changed and like our family is full. Even though it's going to be hard considering we are missing a member of our family." He put his head down for a second. "Alec will be here in ten minutes. Treat him with respect." He left to go into the kitchen with Esme not far behind him.

Silence filled the room. "I wonder how long he plan's to stay." Rosalie brought up. She was close with Rayne, even did Rayne's hair every morning. Rayne's favorite was when it was down. A braid across outlining her forehead going behind her head pinned. Rayne would spend at least an hour admiring it in the mirror. Once she even tried to undo it to figure out how Rose did it.

Then you have Alice dressed her in what ever Alice wanted. Sometimes dresses, sometimes baby jeans and a t-shirt. My baby girl's favorite though was a blue dress that reminded her of a princess gown. A bow in the back and Alice would even pair it with a pair of blue glitter flats. That was the only outfit Rayne has worn more than once because whenever Alice tried to get rid of it a temper tantrum was to come.

The males of the family bonded with Amaury although you always have Alice setting out Amaury's clothes for the day.

"Sweetie." I whispered into my son's ear. "Don't mention anything about your sister while this man is here." A questioning look was his response but he nodded anyway.

A knock on the door was heard a couple of minutes later. "At least he's using manners." Rosalie snickered.

My father got up to answer the door but I stopped him. "I think Amaury should do this. You know rip of the band aid." I set my son the ground. "Go open the door for the guest and be nice." I told him. His six year old body ran to the door.

"Hello!" My son greeted. I leaned over Jacob and watched.

"You are?" Alec asked.

I got up to intervene and explain. The whole family didn't need Alice to see that Alec was thinking the worst of this family. "This is my son. Who was a born by womb. If you want to know the rest before you leave to report to Aro the laws you believe we broke come in." Through out my words my sons hand found mine. I left the door open for Alec and pulled my son into the family room with the rest of my family. Amaury jumped on Emmett's lap. His black hair shadowing his face as Rosalie picked him up.

I stood by the entrance of the room waiting for the witch twin that will be a resident here until an undetermined date. His footsteps may have been quiet but it echoed in the room. I gave everyone a quick look. 'Keep it normal'.

"Explain the child." Alec kept it short and to the point. That would be the cut out for a Volturi member. If you're sadistic, don't talk to much, and have some great power as a vampire you are going to be a recruit for the Volturi.

"He has nothing do with the prophecy that the Volturi are concerned about. He's of wolf descent." My father proceeded to tell him. Prophecy? What prophecy?

"He is also your daughter's offspring correct?" Alec questioned already knowing the answer. He looked me up and down before smirking knowing how to get under both my father's and Jacob's skin.

"You have a week to prove he's not the one in the prophecy. I will show myself to my room." The stairs made creaking sounds as he walked. Another week with that arrogant jerk who wants to destroy my family. Great.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"Mommy I want food. My belly is making weird noises." Amaury said pointing to his belly. The fridge was filled with food and my stomach was growling as well. I opened the fridge and took out the eggs. Today was going to be an omelet day.

The family went hunting leaving Amaury, Jacob, Alec, and me in the same house. Jacob was still sleeping and Alec was somewhere in this house. Honestly I hope he gets lost in this house.

Everything over the next few minutes went so fast.

"Mommy, how do you think Rayne is?" Amaury asked me climbing up on the big chairs. I was quite for a second. Oh shit.

"Who is Rayne?" Alec questioned from the entrance. When I didn't respond he asked again this time with his hand gripped against my throat. "Who is Rayne?" He said through his gritted teeth.

"Mommy!" My son screeched.

"Nessie!" Jacob shouted jumping down the steps from upstairs.

"Mommy!" My son yelled again vibrating this time. Oh no. A wolf ten times the size of his original form stood in his place. Alec looked at him and smirked. Letting go of my throat he stepped back.

"Explain." His glare pierced right through me.

"Where is the rain? That's what he meant to say. It's Forks and it's normal to rain here and yet there is no rain. My son is a four year old in a six-year-old's body it's normal for him to make these mistakes." I stated. His red eyes looked through me again doubtingly but eventually he gave up and walked away.

* * *

**If I get at least 5 reviews I'll put up another chapter tomorrow morning. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the five reviews like I asked :)! WooHoooo. By the way, I realize I haven't gone into that much detail, but I figured that when I write Rayne's pov I want her to pay more attention to the little things than her mother so...yeah. We probably have at least 3 or 4 maybe less chapters of Nessie's Pov so get ready for Rayne's teenage years.**

Chapter 7

Renesmee's POV (Takes place after Alec leaves)

"Oww my back hurts!" Emmett complained as Jacob, Edward, Jasper and him were putting Rayne's furniture in her room. I rolled my eyes at him and managed to suppress my urge to slap my 'uncle'. My uncle Jasper stopped when he heard that and sent Emmett a cold glare. For a peaceful guy when he get's aggravated...

"You're a vampire. Your back will hurt when I break it. Now finish putting my daughter's furniture in her room." Jacob defiantly said. I could feel the anger and frustration radiating off him. Maybe that's why Jasper is like that.

Alice was in charge of a welcome home party and in charge of the reconstruction of Rayne's room. She had a clipboard and was checking off each piece of furniture. "Okay so this is the last piece of furniture." She said checking of the last box and smiling. "She will be here in three minutes. Is the repaint done?" She questioned.

"Yes." Rosalie said coming down the stairs in paint smeared overalls.

"Okay she will be here in three minutes. Everyone get ready." She commanded jumping up and down.

My mom walked over to stand by me. I know Jacob is the dog but it smells like Alec marked his territory everywhere in the house. His unique smell clouded the house. "You smell it too." She said to me. I laughed that was an understatement.

"I know it doesn't smell bad but I associate every smell that has to do with the Volturi with death and decay." I stated. When you hurt your own kind as much as they do thats usually what you will be associated with.

"Two minutes!" Alice yelled from the kitchen. Jasper went in after Alice to assist her in getting the cake. He walked out with a cake the size of a poster on a wall. Alice rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Jacob went into the living room and got the flowers he brought earlier for Rayne and gave them to Amaury to give.

"One more minute." Alice shouted mentally going through all of the party supplies she initially bought for the party.

The last minute was in silence. Nobody spoke and nobody moved. The hustle and bustle of the house was gone.

A knock was heard on the door and my daughter came running in. Running towards me as a matter of fact. My arms were wide welcoming her home but she froze and sniffed the air. "Mommy what's that smell?" She questioned.


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, except for Renesmee and Jacob's children.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

General (8 years old)

"Mom! I don't want to wear this to my school for Halloween." Rayne came down in a long sleeved princess dress. It was beautiful all in all. A light pink silk with a sheer sparkly lace netting on top. Alice had personally stitched in Swarovski Crystals into the heart shaped neckline of the dress. Rayne gripped on to the railing with her gloved hands tightly because of the fear she will fall in her heels that Alice insisted she wear. Even if they were just plastic shoes, they were uncomfortable to the third grader. Rosalie had done her hair up in attempt to please the young girl. Rayne had faked a smile for the pictures but she drew the line when it came to school.

"Do I really have to wear this?" She pulled at the sleeves uncomfortably. Alice and Rosalie were to busy trying to find the perfect shade of lipstick to go with the dress. "Mom I don't want to wear this to school." Her brown hair moving as she shook her head she tried to give a clear view of the dress. Renesme took in her daughter's appearance.

"Princess, you look beautiful why not wear it?" Nessie was so confused at her daughter. She grabbed her daughters hand and twirled her in attempt to get the frown to be turned upside down. If anything though Rayne's frown just deepened. She put her hand other hand by her side to prevent the dress from going up.

"Mom I don't want to be a princess and I don't want to wear these long sleeves." Rayne had played with the sleeves again. Her mother gave her a knowing look and led her to the couch.

"Princess, you know why you have to keep them covered. The dream last week was a bad one and you can't go showing those bruises off around school." Nessie rubbed her daughter's arms. Only to have Rayne pull them away.

"I still don't want to be a princess. I don't want to be dressed as a princess and I don't want to be called Princess." Rayne said stubbornly. Her arms crossing in protest.

Nessie figured she could squash this situation quickly considering she had been figuring out ways to deal with temper tantrums for the last four years. "Why do you not want to be a princess, Princess?" Nessie adjusted the crown on Rayne's head.

"Your version of princesses are wrong Mom. All of you, you all think the princess's are defined by their dresses but they aren't. They defined by how they treat their people and what they do or are willing to give up for their people. I am not a princess." Rayne went on. She knew exactly what she was talking about. She took off the crown and handed it to her mom. "I'm going to go change."

**Chapter**** 9**

General POV (10 years old)

"Mom is grandpa going vacation with Grandma?" Rayne questioned as she sat down to eat dinner with immediate family. Her hand loosely gripped the spoon as she pushed her food to and fro in her plate. Her mind was on the boy in her dreams. Her parents say that he is a fictional part of her imagination, but why would it happen every night? Some nights were okay she would laugh and smile along with what ever was going on in the boy's life. Last week he made the decision he was going to help a man build a house for an elderly man who couldn't have even tried to perform those activities. His good heart was contagious and she felt the need to make good to as she had seen him do. Not to mention, he got tons of other children to help build the house as well. He was amazing. Although the decision he made last night didn't please her at all. It was the first time he stole food from the market. His family wasn't doing so well with finances and he wasn't the age yet to be an apprentice yet. So when he rounded the corner towards the fruit cart and the vendor turned his back he took five apples. One for his mother, one for his sister, one for him and even one for his father although he didn't deserve it. The last apple was for a four year old little boy who's mother was not doing very well. Well his actions didn't disappoint her. She was happy that he thought of the little boy that he didn't even know well and even happy that he gave one to his low life of a father. It showed what a big heart he had. She was unhappy with how he got them.

"Actually they're leaving tonight Ray." Nessie stated with a smile as she cut her piece of steak and placed it into her mouth. Amaury looked up from his plate that he was scuffing down quicker than his father.

"Where are they going?" Amaury asked mouth full. Rayne did a quick 'Ewwwww' before telling him as his parents did many times before that it was disgusting.

"They are going to Isle Esme and won't be back for a month." Jacob explained. Nessie slapped his arm gently for the month comment.

"They're going to be gone for a week." Nessie retorted with a smile. It was a smile that Jacob happily returned.

Rayne excused herself from the table and went into her room. She went to her mahogany desk and pulled out her sketch pad. Nobody knew she drew. She kept it far from her mind when she was with the rest of her family. She sometimes drew what happened in her dreams and sometimes she just drew the boy in general. Her fingers went through the pages and stopped at one that was a close up of the boy. It was the best one she had ever done. The thing was she didn't draw this one from a dream like she thought. She drew it from memory. It was a closeup on Alec from the painting. She just didn't know it yet.


End file.
